


Cy-liq's  4th Anniversary party!

by sharkeatingleeks



Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: The 4th anniversary of the founding of an actual governing body for cookies! This is sorta like independence day for them.The cookies always hold a big party around this time of the year! Theme submissions are sent to the advisory council and they choose which one to make the theme. The theme is ‘Four times the/more/less XXXX’ this year.BUT of course the party gets ruined, this time by time itself. Can Cy-liq and Wind Archer calm time down while also finding the culprit?
Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979086
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1  Submissions

Fire Spirit threw another slip of paper in the rejected bin. ‘As much as I like lava, the cookies won’t appreciate going in the oven again.’

Wind Archer huffed ‘At least Lava Custard suggests something different each year. Most cookies just suggest the same thing every year’

‘Can I see what you have?’

‘Sure’

Fire Spirit looked over Wind Archer’s shoulder. ‘Four times more electricity - Cyborg. You know, since two cookies petition that every year, it’s surprising we haven’t done it yet’

‘Lemon didn’t suggest that this year.’

‘So he finally realised that Cyborg would siphon off his electricity regardless?’

‘Yes.’

‘So what did he suggest?’

‘Four times darker’

‘That’s … possible’

‘I know, right? I’m seriously thinking of nominating this!’

‘If this goes on, I’m gonna nominate “Four times more dank memes”’

‘“Four times more veggies” for me’

A voice called out from the other side of the room ‘Are you done yet? Because I have.’

Wind Archer nodded his head. Fire Spirit leaned back in his chair. ‘Why do we even bother? Most cookies don’t submit anything feasible, and we should be investigating the rumours of a new time travel legendary appearing.’ 

‘That’s what’s Cy-liq’s for’

‘Anyways, my submission is “Four times more dank memes”’

The other voices piped up  
‘“Four times more veggies” times two’  
‘Four times more ice’  
‘Four times more memories’

Moonlight gave a dejected sigh. ‘Same as usual. You legendaries never change. Maybe I should let the dragons in, with Cy-liq and maybe this new legendary, we would still have a majority. But I have 8 votes for “Four times more pillows”, so I think we should choose that.’

Everyone agreed. ‘Ok, then let’s get Birthday Cake in!’


	2. Chapter 2  Preparations

‘Greetings!’ Birthday Cake cookie said to the cameras, ‘The theme for the 4th anniversary party is “65,536 times more pillows!” Bring as many pillows as you can, food, games and your own little plushie! The destination is Spider mansion! If you don’t know where that is, check your phones!’

Around the meeting table, things were frantic. Fire spirit had to be persuaded to not put molten lead “pillows” within the regular pillows, Cy-liq was suggesting the most chaotic plans possible(The mansion is the pillow) and Blueberry Pie was failing to find an adequate spell needed to create all those pillows. ‘It should work now’ Moonlight started sleeping and emitted 4 streams of - chickens? Fire Spirit tried to roast them, but only ended up spawning more chickens. ‘Does anyone have a cage?’ Birthday Cake muttered. ‘Or do we have to leave this place?’ Cy-liq got the cage, but also suggested that a wild chicken infestation was to be put in Spider Mansion as part of a game.

Eventually, Blueberry Pie found a way, and Wizard got to the task of replacing all of the broken objects with pillows. Plans for all the games were drawn up, including an obstacle course with molten lead and angry chickens(obviously)

What do the cookies think?

Alchemist:  
Great! Now I can find the secret of pillows! (3/10)

Cotton Candy:  
Fluff? (7/10)

Vampire:  
I just wanna sleep… (9/10)

Cocoa:  
Are there going to be marshmallows? (6/10)

Firecracker:  
I’m gonna be gamin’ all night long under these pillows! (7/10)

Mostly positive, I would say.

It was October 23rd, 2020, and the party was about to start. Birthday Cake stopped having mental breakdowns and Cy-liq cheered up for once. Everyone was in the crowd, and Birthday Cake was about to commence the party…


	3. Chapter 3 Message

“And the 4th Anniversary of the Order-” BZZRTTTT  
In the place of Cookiedroid was a crackly blue hologram of a man in glasses. ‘It’s a ghost!’ wailed Onion. ‘No, it’s the fallen spirit inside of her!’ said Wind Archer, nocking his bow. ‘I don’t know what that is, but that’s certainly proof that she’s not a cookie!’ shouted Orange. Lime cookie kicked her in the shins. ‘How many times have we talked about that?’ she snarled. Onion started to cry, but could only form a mound of pillows around her. Before the cookies could revolt, the hologram started to speak a glitchy language. ‘SHUSHHHH’ “whispered” Blueberry Pie.  
“Si renoitnoc s‘ocohc krad syawyna   
Shit egnahc nac uoy tub  
Ria on, retaw on, doof on si ereht  
3602 reay eht si reay  
Cam cim si eman si ym, olleh”  
The hologram stopped, and Cookiedroid returned back to normal, albeit wearing plum cookie’s regular clothes. She held a gear in her hand.

The cookies all rushed to her “Are you all right?” “What was that?” “Do you know what he was trying to say?” 

Cookiedroid said that she had to think about that further, and invited the legendaries to discuss, however, only Wind Archer and Millenial Tree agreed.

Just then, a loud BANG appeared, and Firecracker cookie arrived in a giant firework-pulled sleigh, breaking through the red tape and commencing the party. Everyone rushed in immediately, much to Birthday Cake’s dismay.


	4. Chapter 4 Party start!

Pudding 1: There are so many pillows!  
Chestnut: Will they mind if I keep some?

Alchemist: I can’t even practice here! Everything I do, it’s all pillows!  
Cheerleader: You can practice cheerleading! 1, 2, 3, CHEER SQUAD! COME!  
Red Cheerleader: Seriously?   
Cheerleader: Come on! There’s 30 minutes before the first activities start!  
Red Cheerleader: I still think that we should build out pillow forts beforehand.  
Cheerleader: That’s not the spirit! C-H-E-E-R girls! And adventurer!  
Adventurer: Where did everybody go?

The lobby was notably missing a lot of cookies.

Police cookie: I’ve noticed that a lot of cookies are acting suspiciously. When Wasabi appeared, and she wasn’t at to opening ceremony, all the suspicious cookies started following her. You guys have any clue why?

Cheerleader: Hmmmm… I wonder.  
Alchemist: I know! Wasabi was transporting out body pillows of us! She must be bringing them in!  
Police cookie: There’s no time to lose!

The two cheer squads and Police cookie start searching the mansion.

ROUND 1 COPS AND NOT ROBBERS(Oh millenial this was unplanned)

Dr Wasabi: Shoot! They found us!  
Herb: Gotta go quicker!  
Blackberry: I wonder how you managed to procure Pistachio body pillows, Lemon.  
Lemon: Oh, it’s nothing.(I hope Pistachio doesn’t get wind of these things)  
Vampire: Can I just-  
Blackberry: No, vampire, No.

Meanwhile

Millenial Tree: So, now that we have established that the message was backwards, could anyone tell me why he was going to tell us what Dark Choco’s hair conditioner was?  
Wind Archer: Maybe that was why the transmission stopped.  
Cookiedroid: Next, onto the gear. And why I am wearing Plum’s clothing.

Back to the unloading  
Spinach: That’s it!  
Herb: Spinach, you really are strong.  
Spinach: Thanks! Want some veggies?  
Pancake: EW! NO!  
Spinach: I wasn’t talking to you.

Police cookie: You’ve been here before?  
Cheerleader: Yes! But I’ve only seen one entrance so far…   
Alchemist: Split up, squads! Reds go left, Blues go right!

Blackberry: Ghosts! Could you please hide these in the furniture?  
The ghosts start doing work.  
Cy-liq: I don’t think I’ve seen this cookie before.   
A pillow has the image of what we call Crossaint Cookie, but they don’t know it yet.  
Lemon: The clock has stopped too, but not my timer.  
Cy-liq: Has the time rifts started yet?

Back outside  
Millenial Tree: Something’s wrong with time, I can feel it.  
Cookiedroid:My internal clock’s stopped, but my timer function seems to be alright.  
Space Donut appears with a crown on their head  
Space Donut: Bu-Bu-Bu-UFFFFFFFF  
Cookiedroid: Space donut as the king?  
Walnut:   
Cookiedroid: Steampunk Walnut?  
Gingerbrave: Hi-YA!   
Cookiedroid: GingerWillpower? This is all wrong… 

In the hallways  
Fire Spirit: Don’t go here! Obstacle course still in testing.  
Alchemist: I’m flying.  
Alchemist gets out her alchemy-powered jetpack  
She blasts all the wild chickens, blimps, molten lead pillows and suspicious marshmallows out of the way  
Alchemist: Wasabi, answer for your crimes!   
Wasabi: I think not. Teenage mutant ninja pillows, go!  
Alchemist: Time to fight…  
Stupid pillow fight scenes ensue  
Fire Spirit: Time to add the chained cogwheels, I guess.  
Alchemist gets knocked off  
Cheerleader: NO!  
Mr Limeguard: RESCUE TIME  
Alchemist bounces off the pillow floor and hits Mr Limeguard so hard that he is put out of action.   
The ninja pillows cross the obstacle course easily and beat up the Cheer squads.

NOT ROBBERS WIN!(Oh millenial the not-robbers weren’t supposed to win)

Cy-liq: I need to ask ananas something.  
Mango: What?  
Cy-liq: Something about my time travel investigation.  
Mango: Ok.

Ananas dragon: Hello, Cy-liq. You come here to ask something about crystalline intelligence?  
Cy-liq: Yes. Who is the cookie on the pillow?  
Ananas dragon: Hmmm… Croissant cookie. Balancer of time. You won’t find this cookie, this cookie will come to us in time. Just wait.  
Cy-liq: And what else Cookiedroid has told me?  
Ananas: Time. All has to do with it. As the timeline changes, more irregularities will occur. It’s been happening for a while, for example the existence of the Kitties, but we never noticed it until now. Is it too late? Only time will tell, if it can tell by the end of this…  
Cy-liq: This is the first time I’ve seen you be not confident.  
Ananas: A whole new world, a whole new timeline… My knowledge may be of limited use. The real problem is the uncertainty.

Birthday cake: This is already terrible!  
Firecracker: Time has stopped. What did you expect?

ROUND 2: Pillow wars! (Oh millennial I hope time restarts)  
1 minute later  
Ananas: I AM THE -  
WHOMP!  
ANANAS: PILLOW DRAGON AND THIS IS MY PET  
WHOMP!  
ANANAS: PILLOWMUR. TIME TO USE  
WHOMP!  
ANANAS: DRAGON PILLOWMANCY   
Proceeds to hoard all the pillows, destroy everyone with pillow meteors, then hoards all the pillows. 

Remaining cookies: (OH MILLENIAL IT’S ALREADY THE FINAL BATTLE??)  
Team ananas: Ananas dragon, Mango, Artichoke

Team milk: Milk, Purple Yam, Mala sauce

Team firecracker:Firecracker, Pinata, Snow Sugar

Team cy-liq: Cy-liq, Vampire, Kumiho

Vampire: I’m stuck in these comfy pillows.  
ELIMINATED  
Kumiho: I’m a sneaky fox. Sneak into your fort. Sit on your pillows. Eat your bear jellies. NO WHY NOW???  
WHOMPWHOMP!!  
ELIMINATED

Mango and Artichoke go on a journey in Mango’s canoe.  
Artichoke starts playing the drums  
Mango: Hello little pillows!  
THe pillows attack them.  
Artichoke: No! Why us??  
DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!!

Snow sugar: Snow King summon!  
A pile of pillows drop on top of her and her team.  
WIPEOUT!!!!!!!

Ananas Dragon: You dare face me???  
He charges up dragon pillowmancy again.  
WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!  
WIPEOUT!!!

ROUND 2 END (Oh millennial, that was quick)


	5. Chapter 5 or draw 25

Cinnamon: Hey! Let’s play UNO!  
Alchemist: No one plays card games with you Cinnamon.  
Cinnamon: I’m not the one playing it! I’m just watching!  
Alchemist: And the catch?  
Cinnamon: Specialised draw 25 cards! Also the losers have to pay 1000 x number of cards left to the winner!  
Alchemist:OK… 

Grapefruit: Play any ball game or draw 25  
Everyone looks at her  
Grapefruit: Screw that, gimme 25.  
Everyone: Awww…

Pancake: Stop being cute or draw 25  
Pancake: No way! Draw 25!  
Roll cake: I knew that was gonna happen.

Liliac’s card reads Speak or draw 25  
Liliac: Screw that, I’m draw-  
Cinnamon: WEET WEET DRAW 50  
Liliac:.........

Roquefort: Steal Walnut’s magnifying glass or draw 25.  
Walnut: Bruh, you’re not supposed to read that out loud-GIVE ME MY MAGNIFYING GLASS BACK!

Fire Fudge: Don’t incinerate this card or draw 25  
Purple Yam: Do it, WEAKLING!  
Fire Fudge:  
Purple Yam:   
Cinnamon: DRAW 50!

Jujube: Instantly win or draw 25. Drawing 25.  
Leek: PRAISE THE JUJUBE  
Cinnamon: Holy Millennial he actually said that!

Radish: Duel Sparkling or draw 25  
Sparkling: I refuse  
Cinnamon: DO-WEET DO-WEET!! DRAW 50!!!

Cy-liq’s card reads Ask Orange out or draw 25  
Cy-liq: Hey Orange, it’s been a long time. I know last time was never supposed to work out, but maybe it’s time to get back together.  
Orange: Ok, on two conditions. 1. You win all of this, while still being civil. 2. We get through the time mess that ananas said was coming.  
Cy-liq: Things are about to get funky.  
Cinnamon: They sure are

Later…  
Sorbet: OO0O00oo0…   
Pirate: You lost ALL your coins?  
Sorbet: ooOOoo00O!  
Yogurt Cream: Sigh, which treasure to give up?  
Roquefort: What jewel should I give Cy-liq?  
Cy-liq: Bag please, Goblin!  
Goblin: No! Bag mine!  
Cy-liq pulls it from Goblin  
Cy-liq empties the bag

One of the items is an abandoned watch, another is a strange sphere-like object, a third, an arrow, a fourth, a button.

The watch gravitates towards Roquefort, the sphere Cy-liq, the arrow Wind Archer and the button Gingerbrave.

The world got all whirly, with only the four cookies mentioned above still standing.

“I don’t think these are normal objects” screamed Gingerbrave as he was sucked into the center, distraught but not deformed.

Poof!

Gingerbrave appeared with the beginner’s club and Zombie on a train.

Cy-liq and Wind Archer appeared near an ancient forest altar

Roquefort appeared on a timeship in the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6 Altar

Cy-liq and Wind Archer appeared near an ancient forest altar. Streams of pink and yellow surrounded them, leading into the dark space within the mossy walls. “So many bear jellies” Cy-liq muttered “This is close to the source of power that I've been trying to find” “Shouldn’t you be in awe then?” Wind Archer asked in reply. “Yes, but…” Cy-liq trailed off. “Anyways, we should go inside” Wind Archer said. And so they went. 

Inside, was darkness. And then purple lights. Wind Archer shot his bow at them, dissipating the lights and lessening the darkness. However, an arrow also shot to his partner, who swept his arm at the next lights appearing. Cy-liq narrowly caught the arrow, snapping it with a flick of his middle finger.

“Bro, why’d ya hit me?”  
“I was trying to hit every object, and I forgot that you existed” The purple lights turned amber, and shot lasers behind them, presumably to dissipate other lights behind them.  
“Coast clear! Rush forward!” Cy-liq yelled.   
“I never knew that you could do that, Cy-liq” Wind Archer said as they rushed forward.  
“Nor could I”, Cy-liq replied with a shrug. “Or fly” he quickly added.   
The amber lights moved forward with them, still shooting lasers.  
“This seems to be somewhere under the Millenial Tree, judging by the patterns on the walls and the presence of fallen spirits. Wind Archer, this is your place. You should know where to go, shouldn’t you?” Cy-liq asked.  
“Of course. I just need more light”  
“OK then. You go ahead first”  
As they went ahead, shooting down or taking control of more and more fallen spirits, Wind Archer navigated the maze quicker and quicker. Eventually, they reached what Wind Archer called the “Inner chamber”. Inside, all the light that the two had accumulated turned dark purple. Red ropes bound a central trunk, and larger red fallen spirits flowed around what appeared to be a purple figure and a giant stone golem.   
“Night Raven” Wind Archer snarled “Of this timeline. I will purify you, right here and right now.”  
This got Night Raven’s attention. “I don’t know where you came from, Wind Archer, but what I do know is that you’re going down.” He replied calmly. “JELLY REAPER, ATTACK!” He commanded.  
The jelly reaper rushed to block Wind Archer from sending any arrows towards Night Raven. However, Emerald Golem appeared from behind Wind Archer’s clothes to do battle. As the two Golems battled, so did the two Archers. However, the arrows that didn’t hit the Golems or the debris simply collided with each other and disappeared in a flash of light.   
Cy-liq put a hand behind his shirt to see if any pet was stowed behind. His hands closed around a rectangular crystalline slab, however, before he could pull it out, the crystalline slab let out a cry “HEY! Don’t pull me out, I’m the only one keeping you afloat!”  
“Who are you?”Cy-liq did not recognise the pet.  
“My name is Mr Timeguard”  
“You related to Mr Limeguard?”  
“Me and him are one and the same. When I tried to rescue Alchemist, she knocked into me so hard that my L turned into a T”  
“You mean you went into one of her test tubes and turned into a pillow, then when you got sucked in time you turned into your true transformation. I’m going to have a word with Alchemist after this.”  
“I guess. Now PUT ME BACK!”  
Cy-liq put Mr. Timeguard back. He then swept his arm at all the fallen spirits in the room, causing them to shoot amber beams of light at Night Raven. Night Raven was promptly skewered by Wind Archer’s arrows and purified.

The darkness disappeared, replaced by light emanating from the newly freed Millennial Tree cookie and the Second Wind Archer. The First Wind Archer and Cy-liq floated down to the ground and kneeled in front of the Millennial Tree. 

“It is alright” said Millennial Tree cookie “You can rise” The First Wind Archer and Cy-liq rose.  
“Hello, time travelling cookies.”He continued, “Lost in time? Don’t worry. As my gratitude for purifying Wind Archer, I will grant you safe passage as far as the Time Balance Department, where you shall find your way home. I have also prepared new pets for you both, incase you lose your first ones.”  
The Second Wind Archer brought forth a small origami wind-something and a sleeping golem. “This is also my gratitude. I shall stay to protect the Millennial Tree, while you two go on. In fact, Millennial Tree, why don’t you give them time travelling forms as well? You know the instability happening, what if the Time Balance Department faces it too?” he said.  
“Good point.” Millennial Tree said. He waved his arms, and the FIrst Wind Archer and Cy-liq’s views deepened, with the addition of time to their dimensions seeable. He then shot a beam of light, transporting Wind Archer and Cy-liq away.


	7. Chapter 7 mansion

Back at the mansion, Walnut found the former UNO playing site. Pillows were arranged in a neat swirl, and UNO cards were put on top of each pillow. “Disappearances. The beginner’s club, Zombie, Wind Archer, Roguefort, Cy-liq. Hmm, what’s this?” A shining letter? Walnut eagerly picked it up and tore it open so fast that the scraps hit Cinnamon, who was in another room, in the face. The letter read: “Searching for lost time. Lost Bleu family heirlooms, I’m coming! -Phantom Bleu”   
“A-h-wait. CInnamon told me that Roquefort got pulled into time, same with the others. He’s already figured out what he’s stealing???”   
Back outside, Walnut met with Cookiedroid, Millennial Tree and a rapidly crystallizing Alchemist. Cookiedroid told her that Ananas figured out what it was. “Some goggles to stop you getting lost in time” Alchemist, however, was running around screaming like a headless chicken “SOMEONE HELP ME! I’M CRYSTALLIZING!!!” “Sorry, I don’t know how to help” “I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL-KNOWING!” “The ivory dragon is. I merely know a lot. Anyways, I think Millennial Tree can help.”  
Millennial Tree did not help. “This form, Time chemist, allows you to go in time without the need for timecraft or goggles. You should be able to help Walnut search for lost time. First, you should check out the Time Balance Department. If Roguefort really is stealing time, then they should know. Good luck!” Millennial Tree said as he pushed Time Alchemist and Walnut into the timespace. “Oh, and Alchemist, your pet has changed as well!”  
Suddenly, Lime barged in with Seeing Eye. “Where did my pet go?”   
Ananas dragon could actually answer this question “Got sucked up in a time rift somewhere” Lime cookie and Seeing Eye barged into the circle of time, sending them to the Time Balance department, changing Seeing Eye into Eye of Time.   
Millennial Tree lay his head down on a pillow. “Everyone going to timespace cannot be good”


	8. Interlude 1 Devil's prophecy

The cookies are all in a circle, talking about last year’s halloween party  
Pumpkin: So what were you going to dress up as this year(Not who, many cookies dress up as inanimate objects  
Lemon: Me, ninja, -  
Birthday Cake: Woah, you could have worn those next year.  
Sorbet shark: 00OooO00!  
Devil: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about my halloween prophecy!  
Prophet, Blueberry Pie, Chalk, Salt, Pirate etc. :STOP RIGHT THERE  
Rose, Vampire, Snow Sugar, Chilli Pepper: Devil, don’t listen to them. You never do anyways  
Devil: OK, so when I entered the Halloween party, Prophet came up to me, his eyes emanating a green smoke, and he said the following:  
“Rightfully return what the other vamp stole  
From demon to demon the cane must go  
The hydra will hide it but the lovers must know  
Transforming a new one, oceanwards he’ll go”

As per usual, I figured he was talking about something in the future, but did not write it down for him because why would I? Some prophecies are better lost, and that last line was probably there just for the rhyme. 

Later, I was talking with Chilli Pepper(Very cool cowgirl costume, by the way). When we stopped talking, she rolled around laughing when she thought I wasn’t looking. I looked around, and my pitchfork was gone! Who could have took it? I remembered Prophet’s “prophecy” because it was recent, and went to find Vampire.

Devil: Vampire! DID YOU STEAL MY PITCHFORK?  
Vampire(In romantic lion): Why would I have bothered?  
Devil: Then help me find it!  
Vampire: I guess bats stand up for each other.  
Devil: So what other vampire and what demon are here at this party?  
Vampire: Why would I know? Ask Alchemist if you want knowledge.

They went to ask Alchemist  
Alchemist(Dressed up as Hermoine Granger): What do you want, Vampire? I thought you hated knowledge! And devil as well?  
Vampire: I want to know if there is another vampire and another demon at this party.  
Alchemist: Well Rose is a devil for sure, and I think Snow Sugar is one?   
Devil: Well then, time to ask!

Rose(Insert random mafia costume here) Why hello there bats!  
Devil: ROSE DID YOU STEAL MY PITCHFORK?  
Rose: No! Why would I do that? Anyways the flamencos aren’t even vampires.  
Alchemist: Well, I’m out. Let’s just observe who’s wearing what.  
Devil: That’s it! They’re wearing costumes!  
Alchemist: Am I the only one here with a brain cell?

Later, after many minutes of observation  
Alchemist: Snow Sugar, what are you?  
Snow Sugar: A jiangsi.  
Alchemist: Let me see… YOU STOLE DEVIL’S PITCHFORK, DIDN’T YOU?  
Snow Sugar: I was planning to return it. :(  
Devil: WHERE DID YOU TAKE IT?  
Snow Sugar: Where do you think?  
Alchemist: So the guy in the hydra costume knows. But he won’t tell, so SNOW-

Snow sugar ice slides away from the quest group. A self replenishing block of ice blocks the way, preventing a chase.

Alchemist: Well, let’s find a Hydra.


	9. Chapter 8 rats

Chapter 8 Rats

Millenial Tree arrived at the TBD with two cookies on either side of him. They looked at each other.

THe cookie on the left, formerly Wind Archer, had light blue dough. His hair and the crystal on his forehead were light blue crystals, while his bow and his arrows had tiny clocks on them. His clothes were the colour of brass, with a light blue strap for his quiver, which was unchanged. He nocked an arrow, its shining blue head gleaming in the light. To his left, a blue crystal origami windmill spun around, Timecatcher.

The cookie on the right, formerly Cy-liq, had brass instead of dough for the most part. He floated using a built-in … jetpack? A large part of his left head was open, and instead was a light blue energy that also filled what counted for eyes. His hands whirred in and out of existence, at times being replaced by a cannon, a sextet, a display screen and other tools. To his right a block of blue crystal just floated there, Mr. Timeguard.

Between them and Millenial Tree, two sapphire-blue golems were sleeping. Of course they were both named Sapphire Golem. 

Looking at each other, they gasped and nearly lost their flight in surprise. “You’ve… You’ve… changed.” They said to each other. “That’s an understatement, Time Archer and Rift Cyborg. The one made to heal the rifts and the strongest rift of them all. Same as your relationship before, even if you didn’t know it. But you can solve that later.” Millennial Tree, with no obvious stress in his voice, said while holding both of them back. “Timecatcher is a transformed Windcatcher. The Wind Archer that I know has one of these already, but it is up to you to bond with it and see what it can do. Mr. Timeguard can rescue those lost in time and transport cookies in Timespace without the need for time-travelling forms or goggles. The Sapphire Golem to the right of me is a transformed Jelly Reaper, which is just a corrupted Emerald Golem, but I do not know what it does. Good luck!” Millennial Tree finished, disappearing.

As the two cookies entered the chamber, they knew at once that something was wrong. The center was empty, and multiple security mice were activated. Jets of steam rose up, disguising the lack of walls. Both being able to fly, the two cookies weren’t bothered by the steam. However, the rats would have quickly swarmed over them if it wasn’t for self-multiplying arrows shot by Wind Archer.

Moving into the next chamber, they heard a scream. “HELLPPP THE PLOICE ARE TAKING ME TO BBRRAZZILLL (NUT)” Only one cookie that they knew would make such a horrible scream, who was Skater. Indeed, it was him, along with Zombie, Strawberry and GingerBright. They were being carried by the police, towards places unknown. After shooting all the police, Time Archer and Rift Cyborg decided that the place was not safe, and swooped in to carry the Beginner’s club. 

Reactions:  
“Thank...Thanks…”  
“Yo dude! These cops are not chill!”  
“Thanks, kind strangers!”  
“%$&#*@”

They didn’t recognise Time Archer or Rift Cyborg. They dashed to wherever they could find, eventually ending up in a workshop. Gears lay around everywhere, setsand the same sort of goggles that Cookiedroid found were hanging on some racks. On the table was a small box with gears and a clock sticking out. Rift Cyborg recognised the box and exclaimed “The paradox box? What’s that doing here, I thought Hero said that he kept it!” 

He somehow managed to make the box work, and the cookies were sucked in.


	10. Chapter 9 Why is the bagel a wormhole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't decide whether to ship HeroSandwich or HeroCroissaint

Hero carries the paradox box to the sandwich shop. Lime, Donut, Pudding, Chestnut and Ion Robot are eating sandwiches(duh). Orange is waiting for hers. Hero activates the paradox box, but only partially.  
Sandwich: So what do you think?  
Lime: Orange ate it, so it tastes better!(She hasn’t)  
Chestnut: My first sandwich! It tastes exactly like bread!(Not true)  
Ion: ERROR 404  
Pudding: Hey Fudge, I left some for you! (Where?)

Meanwhile, back in the lab  
?????: Croissant, anomaly at .   
Croissant: Onto it!

After absorbing the situation in timespace, Croissant acts. She uses Space Donut as an entry point.

Wormhole appears, and croissant, on her timecraft, starts shooting.   
Lime: Who is this cookie and why is she shooting at me?  
Pudding: HELP!!!!!  
Ion: DEAD  
Chestnut: Ack! My sandwich is ruined!

Rift fixed!  
Sandwich: You’re paying for everyone’s sandwiches, you know?  
Croissant: Cool! So I get the sandwiches too!  
Sandwich: I guess…   
As she grabs the mostly half-eaten sandwiches, Fire Fudge finally arrives.  
Fire Fudge: Pudding! Where’s the sandwich pieces you saved for me?  
Hero: She didn’t.  
Fire Fudge: No pudding? Aw…  
Croissant: Hey, can I see that box?  
Hero: Sure!  
She takes the box, and takes it to her timecraft.   
Hero: HEY!  
Croissant: Sorry, but I’m going to have to confiscated this box.  
The timecraft disappears, using Space Donut as a Wormhole.

Indeed, the scene disappears, leaving the cookies in timespace. Strawberry, Skater, Gingerbright and Zombie were inside a protective Bubble created by Mr. Timeguard, while Time Archer and Rift Cyborg were pulling Mr. Timeguard forward. There were no rifts in sight, but they were being launched at a high speed. Rift Cyborg eventually got them to slow down, but the rift in his right forehead got knocked out, sucking them all back in a crack in time.

Spooky Ghost town

Gingerbrave: So, this is where my friends went?

Or at least that was what the cookies thought they heard.  
As the common cookies of the past walked around, Gingerbright noticed what was wrong: “Where did Kumiho go?” When Kumiho did appear, nothing happened. Time froze just then.  
Gingerbright knew that Kumiho had to be attracted to their past selves’ somehow, but she didn’t know how. Time Archer shot an arrow from where the cookies were supposed to meet. While the other cookies noticed it, no one batted an eye at it and they went on. After watching the interaction unfold, the time rift disappeared, ejecting Rift Cyborg’s group of cookies.

Before the group got shot back into timespace, a mysterious cookie appeared, with hypnotic eyes, impossibly round hair and a giant pen that looked like a pair of clock hands. “Hello mere cookies. Or should I call you wannabe mes? Who knows? Why is Millenial Tree doing it? He’s trying to assert dominance over me, him being a god of time and me just the director of the Time Balance Department! Of course, that Millennial Tree is not the one in your timeline, but who cares? They’re the same!” She said, aware of who was listening, but seemed to pay no attention to them. “He he he! You have a vision to go to, you know, no time to wait!”

The group of cookies went back to a vision.


	11. Chapter 10 Why are the snake thingy and the Thunder god colluding?

As Devil was telling the story, the cookies all went into a vision. Pinata tried to bounce off the past Devil because “it’s just a vision”, but she failed and went straight through him.   
Cream Unicorn: The good part starts now. Enter thoughts, dreams and visions, make your journey legendary!  
Devil: Ok…

Time Archer, Rift Cyborg, Skater, Strawberry and Gingerbright looked on, however, Gingerbrave, Alchemist, Lime and Walnut were somewhere else in time.

In the past:  
Alchemist: SNOW SUGAR!!!  
But Snow Sugar wasn’t there.  
Devil: So… time to find the guy in a hydra costume?  
And they quested around the entire party, until at last, they found the hydra costume.  
Devil: CY-LIQ, GIVE ME MY PITCHFORK BACK!!!!!  
Cy-liq: I don’t have it on me, and I’m not gonna tell you where it is!   
Devil: Fight us, then.  
Cy-liq: Sure! This costume is not a mere costume, you know!  
They fight. Rose shoots thorns at one of the heads and manages to collapse it, but it just splits into two.   
Devil: What can kill these heads?  
Alchemist(Shuffling through her potion stores): Once the head is temporarily dead, use fire!  
Devil: Alright then!  
He turns into Super Devil, and whenever the others defeat the Hydra’s heads, he burns them.  
After repeating this seven times, Cy-liq admits defeat. It all looks like an epic prophetic battle, thanks to Unicorn Cream.  
Cy-liq: Well Well Well! You win! But, I’m not going to tell you, since you already know who has it!  
Rose: So this was a dead end?  
Alchemist: A predicted dead end, more like. But still, who has it?  
Cy-liq leaves.  
Rose: The “lovers” know. Cy-liq knows. But who are the “lovers”? Could be anyone.  
Alchemist: Or we could just search for a demon.  
Vampire: Or we could just follow Cy-liq!  
Alchemist: THat’s dumb!  
Vampire does it anyways.  
Rose: Let’s see where it leads to.  
Alchemist: Vampire!

And they follow him.   
Cy-liq steps on an electric mine and gets thrown to the ceiling. Vampire turns into a bat and dodges them.  
Cy-liq: Who put those mines when I was gone?  
Alchemist: The floating hand from the Sacred temple? How did someone smuggle that in?  
Rose: Lemon maybe?  
Cy-liq: Ow… Not telling… But you’re on the right track…  
Vampire(Not in bat mode): So you’re saying that Lemon knows, but he doesn’t have it.  
Cy-liq: Yes.  
Alchemist: OMG Vampire actually thought of something!!! Cy-liq, what is Orange wearing?   
Cy-liq: Not telling. But go ahead at your own risk.  
Later

Lemon: Hello. I see that you have gotten past Cy-liq with the help of Vampire, of all cookies. I would have let you pass, but THIS BEARD IS TOO ITCHY!!!  
He starts scratching his beard wildly.

Devil: OW! THIS STINGS!  
Rose:   
Alchemist: THE STATIC!!!  
Vampire: This is fine.  
He walks forward, undeterred by the hands that go supersonic and snatches the electrified false beard.  
Lemon: Thanks. I don’t know why I wore this stupid beard.

After that happened, the final boss chamber appeared, if it wasn’t blocked by a wall of snow.  
Vampire tries to phase through it, but fails. Devil turns into Super Devil and shoots flames, but the wall is self-replenishing. Eventually, they both combine forces and Vampire gets through a wall. 

Devil: Let Vampire narrate this one  
Snow Sugar: Sure!  
Vampire: If you say so… (yawns)

Snow Sugar: VAMPIRE!!!   
Vampire: What, snow sugar?  
Snow Sugar: DARK ENCHANTRESS APPEARED!!!  
Vampire: So what?  
Snow Sugar: She’s headed this way! That’s why I sealed the path!  
Vampire: What can I do?  
Snow Sugar: Get back and tell the others to run!

Alchemist(Through the wall): We can hear you, Snow Sugar!

Vampire: Well, I’ll just hide somewhere. (He turns into a bat and hides himself)

Dark Enchantress appears, and she didn’t even bother wearing a halloween costume. Matcha and Pomegranate are nowhere to be found, but Strawberry(in Kitty Punk) and Rhubarb Tart(Dressed up as Blueberry Pie)? Vampire thought that they were good people, and the audience agreed.  
Pistachio(Holding Rhubarb Tart at spearpoint):Don’t move!  
Dr.Wasabi: How do you know they weren’t hypnotized, or something else?  
Moonlight: Oh dear…   
Fire Spirit: So he is the imposter?  
Sparkling: Are you sure Vampire is right in the mind?  
Snow Sugar: I’m sure.

At the top of the “vision”, Timekeeper cookie appeared to Time Archer, Rift Cyborg, Gingerbright, Strawberry, Skater and Zombie. “Now you know who’s gonna get ejected, but stay on to find out why!” Before Strawberry could make a sound, Timekeeper disappeared.

On one hand, she holds Orange cookie’s limp body, in the other, the Candy Cane staff of Darkness. Devil’s pitchfork is nowhere to be found.

Dark Enchantress rushes past and starts breaking the ice wall. However, the self-replenishing properties of the wall buy time, as well as Vampire’s decision to give his “life force” to the wall. As Dark Enchantress is focused on the wall, Vampire sneaks behind her, turns into a cookie and bites her with all his remaining strength. Strawberry and Rhubarb Tart try to stop him, but Vampire is taking on too much of Dark Enchantress’ life force that all that does is allow Vampire to absorb some more. Once Dark Enchantress realises that, she teleports out, severely weakened and a vampire.

Vampire has enough life force to not need to feed for the next 400 years or so.  
Vampire: Cool!  
Snow Sugar breaks down the wall, sensing through it that Dark Enchantress is gone.  
The gang comes through the hallway.

Alchemist: Strawberry, Rhubarb Tart! What are you two doing?  
Strawberry: So-  
Vampire: No excuses, you two! You two were clearly following her, and trying to attack me while I was sucking the life out of her.  
Devil: What? THOSE TWO? I can’t believe it!  
Rose: Nor can I  
Alchemist: Or I  
Snow Sugar: Can we stop with the Is?  
Lemon: Nor I  
Snow Sugar: I SAID STOP.  
Cy-liq: So, Strawberry, Rhubarb Tart, why are you working for Dark Enchantress?

Devil: Let’s go somewhere else while they question our captives. But first,  
Cy-liq: Found it!  
He tosses the pitchfork to Devil.

They go outside of the party area. They arrive at a beach.  
Devil: How crazy was today? You actually were of use!  
Vampire:So just any normal day?  
Devil: And I have my pitchfork!   
Vampire: I just wanna lie down on this soft sand…  
Devil: Your choice!  
Snow Sugar: Hi! Do you hear a voice out there?  
Vampire: On second thoughts, yes.  
Devil: What is that sound?  
Snow Sugar: Let’s find out.

The figure making the sound jumps out of the water.  
?????: Hello! Who are you?  
Snow Sugar: Hello! My name is Snow Sugar!  
Devil: My name is Devil! Nice to meet you!  
Vampire: My name is Vampire!   
?????: My name is Sorbet Shark. I was swimming around looking for treasure when I saw you come out. I don’t like this. Do you want to be friends with me?  
Snow Sugar: That’s what I was gonna ask? But how do we keep in touch?  
Sorbet Shark: I’m not a cookie. I can only live in the sea...  
Snow Sugar: And I have to freeze the sea if I go to far…  
Devil: Alright, what if I turn you into a cookie?  
Sorbet Shark: Cool! What’s the catch?  
Devil: Not sure, actually. Vampire knows.  
Vampire: You can only speak the language of the bubbles if you proceed. Proceed?  
Sorbet Shark: Yes!  
Devil: Let the process begin!

Later  
Devil: Finished! Does it work?  
Sorbet Shark changes into a cookie  
Sorbet Shark: 00oO0oOoo!  
Devil: Can you change back?  
Sorbet Shark changes back  
Sorbet Shark: Yes!  
Snow Sugar: Cool! Come with us!  
And they head back.

Up top, Timekeeper comes back and transports the group of lost time travellers back into the world.   
Timekeeper cookie: Hello, puny mortals. My name is Timekeeper cookie, director of the Time Balance Department. The cookie known as Strawberry and the cookie known as Rhubarb Tart are guilty of aiding the enemy, as shown. And yes, I will be joining the advisory council. But first, may I see Millennial Tree?


	12. Chapter 11 So that's where they went

Time Alchemist was too occupied with checking out what she had that Roguefort got to them before they got to him. “Roguefort. So you have come to turn yourself in, huh?” Walnut snarled. “No, no, no such thing. Lime was simply getting lost in time, so I had to save her. Time Alchemist doesn’t even know where she’s going. Walnut tried to protest, but after Roguefort threatened to let her get lost, she went along. “Eye of time? THat should be able to provide a protective bubble, but it isn't, for some reason.” Before Roguefort could get back to his timeline safely, Timekeeper cookie appeared. “Stealing time, huh? You have potential, Roguefort. To answer your question, I was the cookie who disrupted time, simply because I was bored! But, lucky for you, Croissant cookie has convinced me to 1. Not frame gingerbrave 2. Get rid of all those Time rifts that I have created. 3. Capture Roguefort, Cy-liq and Wind Archer.” 

Walnut was outraged. “Come on! I wanted to learn the answers for myself! Except for the real question, which is “Who are you?””.

“I am Timekeeper Cookie, young one. And I am here to save you.”

“How about me?” Lime snapped, angry that she wasn’t getting any attention.

“I believe that there is a vision waiting for you back at your timeline, Lime. You too, Time Alchemist, if you’re listening.”

This finally got Time Alchemist’s attention. “What vision”

“The one where Vampire is voted MVP”

“Oh, THAT Vision. Devil’s actually telling it?”

“Indeed. Now, it’s time to go! But first, here’s an in-flight recap of what happened.”

Timekeeper cookie reappeared in the room where Rift cyborg was situated in. “Uh, we have some more cookies arriving shortly. Time Archer, Rift Cyborg, time for your debriefings!” 

They entered another room. “Ah, those are the cookies that did marginally nothing! I’m afraid that you have no say on who the next ruler will be, but no one cares.” Millennial Tree had a noticeable change of tone. “These forms can now be accessed interchangeably, so go back to your normal, pure(r) forms” And they did. 

Two rifts opened up. At the first rift, the same timecraft that Time Archer observed in the vision came out, carrying Gingerbrave and Croissant Cookie. “Heya! I suppose for most of you that this is your first time seeing me. My name’s Croissant Cookie, and I work for the Time Balance Department fixing rifts in time.” At the second rift, Time Alchemist, Roguefort, Walnut and Lime tumbled out. “Vampire! Nice to see you, because you actually did something!” She exclaimed. Vampire opened his mouth in reply, but Timekeeper Cookie interrupted them. “We have visions to watch!” The world dissolved into last year.  
Strawberry: What - What do you mean, working for Dark Enchantress?  
Cy-liq: I meant that! Now, that wasn’t an answer.  
Rhubarb Tart: Just admit it Strawberry.  
Cy-liq: At least one of you is admitting it.  
Chalk(as Baldi) walks in, hearing the commotion  
Chalk: What’s going on?  
Moonlight(as Minnie Mouse) also walks in  
Moonlight: What’s going on? It’s time to go home. Oh!   
Lemon: The first question is… was Orange meant to bait us or to bait you?  
Rhubarb Tart: You two and Strawberry, but not me.  
Cy-liq: How?   
Rhubarb Tart: Not tell-AUGH!  
Yogurt Cream comes in and starts to garrote Rhubarb Tart  
Yoghurt Cream: She gave you enhanced extraction, didn’t you.  
Rhubarb Tart: T-T-rue. That was my first wish.  
Cy-liq: And the second?  
Rhubarb Tart: There-There was no second wish.  
Yoghurt Cream: Of course there was. You wouldn’t have said first otherwise.  
Strawberry: Oh.   
Cy-liq: It has something to do with Orange, doesn’t it.  
Rhubarb Tart: Of course not!  
Yoghurt Cream: One more lie out of your worthless mouth and I’ll garrote you!  
Rhubarb Tart: Oh. Oh yeah. You already know what happened, so I’m just gonna say that the Witch can smell strawberry from a mile away. Strawberry got captured in a jar, but Gingerbrave rescued her.  
Cy-liq: And nothing Rhubarb-flavoured?  
Rhubarb: Whipped Cream would not agree to anything.

Chalk: Everyone knows what’s up, right?  
Cy-liq: Yes

Meanwhile, every cookie watching, knows, somehow. Is Unicorn Cream or Cookiedroid uploading information to them?

Cy-liq: And the next question, why is Dark Enchantress here?  
Strawberry: To-Capture-you-and-reclaim-Lemon-and  
Rhubarb Tart: And oh yeah, remove you two before the expected attack  
Cy-liq: By who?  
Rhubarb Tart: Don’t know.  
Cy-liq: Alright. Moonlight, start sleeping. Chalk, alert the others and tell them to stay in the party site.

Stuff happens. Devil, Vampire, Snow Sugar and Sorbet Shark come into the room.

Suddenly, Grapefruit(Scary Skull) and Captain Ice(No costume) rush into the room.

Grapefruit(panting): HELP! ATTACK!   
Cy-liq: I know.   
Captain Ice: THEN GO!

Outside, the attackers were already retreating.   
Rhubarb Tart: Dark Enchantress must have called off the attack.

The vision ends.  
Vampire: A blessing, a curse… Orange, you aren’t a plain old cookie, aren’t you?  
Orange: Who said that?  
Alchemist: Now I think of that, Vampire’s correct!  
Orange: Can I keep it a secret?  
Vampire: Alright.  
Cookiedroid: After all, the only thing that matters is that you aren’t a regular cookie.

Pumpkin: Alright, meeting called!

White choco: Can we trust the vision? After all, only suspicious cookies narrated it.  
Snow Sugar: You call me sus?  
Skater: Yes, you sus.  
Rose: Of course not!  
Chalk: I can confirm that that happened.   
Moonlight, Grapefruit, Captain Ice: So can we.  
Half of the cookies chase Devil, while the other half are chased by Moonlight, Captain Ice and Skater. Only Cy-liq and Cinnamon are left.  
Cy-liq: So they’re playing tag?  
Cinnamon: Yes.  
Cy-liq: Cinnamon, I challenge you to a UNO duel.   
Cinnamon: Sure! Bring it on!

In another room  
Hero: Croissant, what did you mean when you wanted to talk to me in private.  
Croissant: Oh, your paradox box is great!  
Hero tries to speak, but before he can open his mouth, Croissant quickly kisses him.  
Hero: Wha-What was that for?

Timekeeper and Sandwich look on from a time rift. There are pranks to play, relationships to sabotage and cookies to get to know!


End file.
